The Chronicles of Tealie
by Hikari no Ryu Sakura
Summary: A collection of Yu-Gi-Oh! tales **CHRONICLE FOUR UP**
1. Author's Note & Things to Know

Kaiba,-Tealie: Well, I'm ba-ack!  
  
Seto Kaiba: Oh, joy. My deranged twin is back.  
  
Kaiba,-Tealie:-_- SETO!!!!! *whispering* They don't know I'm your twin yet. And, I'm not deranged!! *to you, whoever you are* Okay! First things first. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own Tealie Kaiba.  
  
Seto Kaiba: Of course you own yourself.  
  
Kaiba,-Tealie: Stop interrupting! Anyway, as I was saying, I don't mind if you use me, just do this - Disclaimer: I don't own Tealie Kaiba. Another thing, from here on out, I'm just calling myself Tealie, and Seto Seto. Okay, a few things to know. Seto has a twin sister named Tealie. They were separated when their parents died. Tealie is not pronounced "Tee-lie." Tealie is pronounced Tea, as in Yugi's friend Tea.  
  
Seto: *covers ears* AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!! The EVIL NAMES! THEY BURN MY EARDUMS!!!!  
  
Tealie:. STOP INTTERUPTING ME!!! *takes bucket of water and dumps it over Seto*  
  
Seto: What was that for?  
  
Tealie: It ought to cool off your ears.  
  
Seto: *censored beep* you!  
  
Tealie: Language, Seto. Anyway (clenches teeth) as I was saying, Tealie is pronounced Tea (I won't say whose friend she is) and Lee, as in Kellie. Tea- Lee. Tealie. Get it?  
  
Seto: We get it.  
  
Tealie: Good. Another thing. I couldn't think of a good name for my dark half. Therefore, sorry Yami fans, including me, I'm calling Yami Spirit, until I come up with my dark half's name. And no, it will not be Yami Tealie!!! One more thing. Don't be alarmed if my stories are long, you don't have to read them all at once!  
  
Seto: Anything else you would like to impose on us?  
  
Tealie: For my readers, one more thing - PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!!! Guess that's it. *Dark Tealie takes over* *evil laugh* Now as for you.  
  
Seto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!  
  
Dark Tealie: Come here.  
  
Normal Tealie: See the rest of you later! 


	2. Chronicle One

Mokuba Kaiba: Oh, SETO!!  
  
Seto: Mokuba? What are you doing here? This is Tealie's story!  
  
Mokuba: Well, she's out somewhere or another, and she asked me to ask you to help me do the disclaimer.  
  
Seto: Oh, no. I am not doing a disclaimer!!!  
  
Mokuba: Fine. I'll do it. Tealie does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.  
  
Seto: It's a good thing she doesn't.  
  
Mokuba: *clears throat* She does, however, own herself.  
  
Seto: *rolls eyes* Duh.  
  
Mokuba: *gives Seto evil eye* She doesn't mind if you use her, just as long as you do a disclaimer. Is there anything else?  
  
Seto: I don't think so.  
  
Mokuba: Okay, then! Enjoy the first ever Chronicle of Tealie! **************************** 1  
  
"Yugi?" Knock, knock.  
  
"Mmph," answered a mound on the bed.  
  
"Yugi! Wake up or you'll be late for school!" KNOCK!!  
  
The mound jumped. "Okay, Grandpa, I'm up!" Sitting up, Yugi Muto stretched and yawned. He was 14, but you'd never guess it by looking at him. He was short, had soft, purple eyes, and spiky, yellow hair.  
  
"A little late, aren't you?" teased a voice from the end of the bed. Sitting there was a figure who looked almost exactly like Yugi, except for a few key differences: he had a sterner face, he was taller, his hair stuck up more, and he was translucent.  
  
"Spirit!" Yugi whined. "Just because you had to stay up half the night trying to figure out riddles doesn't mean."  
  
Spirit laughed. "I'm only teasing you, Yugi," he said. "Now hurry up or you'll get a detention!"  
  
"Right!" Yugi said, putting on the finishing touch to his outfit - an ancient necklace. It was this necklace that made Yugi so special, so unique. This was the one-and-only Millennium Puzzle. The true legend is that five thousand years ago, ancient Egyptian kings played games of great and terrible power called "Shadow Games." In order to play, you needed magic - powerful magic that threatened to destroy the entire world. That is, until a powerful pharaoh locked away the magic, entrapping it within the mystical Millennium items, one of which is the Millennium Puzzle. It is because of this that Spirit can exist. Spirit is just that - an ancient spirit. His full title is, in fact, Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi, however, always shortens that to Spirit of the Puzzle, or just Spirit.  
  
Yugi ran down the stairs into his kitchen, where a bowl of cereal was waiting. While he was wolfing it down, his Grandpa entered. He was short too, and had understanding purple eyes underneath his spiky gray hair.  
  
"Slow down, Yugi!" said Grandpa. "You're getting as bad as Joseph!"  
  
"Srri, Grumper," Yugi said with his mouth full.  
  
"What?" asked Grandpa. "Swallow before you talk!"  
  
Yugi swallowed. "Sorry, Grandpa," he repeated. "But if I'm late again, I'll get a detention."  
  
"Another? Haven't you had two this week already?" said Grandpa sternly.  
  
Just then, Yugi's friend Tea Gardner appeared at the door. She was much taller than Yugi, had shoulder-length brown hair, and caring blue eyes. "Ready to go, Yugi?"  
  
Saved, Yugi thought. "Be right there!"  
  
On his way out, he whispered "Thanks" to Tea.  
  
"What for?" she asked, puzzled.  
  
"For coming when you did," answered Yugi. "I could feel a lecture coming on."  
  
"Oh," said Tea. "Well, you're welcome!"  
  
Just then, the church bell rang. Dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong!  
  
"Oh, great!" said Tea. "Eight o'clock! That means we've got five minutes to get from here to school!"  
  
"Well, we better hurry then," said Yugi cheerfully. They ran down the street.  
  
Five minutes later, Tea and Yugi just made it inside as the school bell rang.  
  
Panting, Yugi managed to gasp, "Made it."  
  
"Only just," said a voice slightly down the hall.  
  
"Hey, Joey," said Yugi, still short of breath. Joey Wheeler came into view. He was a little taller than Tea, had brown eyes, and a mop of yellow hair that was always in his eyes. (This, by the way, is the Joseph Grandpa was talking about earlier.)  
  
"Hurry up, you three," said another voice. "You'll be late for homeroom."  
  
"All right, Tristan," said Tea. "Let us catch our breath first, will ya?"  
  
Tristan Taylor emerged from the hall, too. He was just as tall as Joey, had one large spike in his brown hair, and had brown eyes.  
  
"Well, let's go, then," said Yugi.  
  
"Right," said the other three in unison.  
  
Ten minutes later, the four of them were sitting in homeroom. Their teacher rang her bell to get attention, and beckoned with her finger. Then a girl walked in. She was about Tea's size, had straight black hair that came down to her shoulders pinned back with two butterfly clips, and piercing blue eyes. The teacher said, "Class, this is Tealie. She'll be your new classmate. Now, where to put you.Ahh! There's a seat there, next to Yugi." Tealie took her seat, but not before mouthing "Yugi" twice, first with a horrified look in her eyes, then with anger.  
  
Tristan leaned towards Yugi and whispered, "Uh, Yug? I think she knows you." He just answered, "Who doesn't anymore?"  
  
It was true. Ever since he had defeated Pegasus, it seemed like everyone knew him.  
  
"Even still, she doesn't seem to like you," replied Tristan. "I wonder." He never got to say what he wondered because the teacher said, "Yugi! Tristan! Do I have to separate you? Again?" "No, Ma'am," they said meekly.  
  
At lunch, Tristan had to admit he was wrong. Tealie came over and asked to sit with them. They became good friends, especially Tealie and Yugi.  
  
After school, though, that all changed. While getting ready to leave, Yugi heard a voice saying, "Yugi Muto, I challenge you to a duel!" Looking up, he saw it was Tealie who had said it. "Well?" she asked impatiently. "Are you going to duel me or what?"  
  
Suddenly, Spirit took over. Spirit noticed that a similar thing had happened to Tealie. She looked older than 14, and looked sterner and more confident. Almost as though she had a spirit living within her, thought Spirit. But that's stupid. She would need a Millennium item, for starters. Well, anyway. "Tealie, I accept your challenge. Where are we to duel?"  
  
"Just follow me. You'll see soon enough."  
  
When they got to an old, abandoned warehouse, Spirit, Yugi, and everyone else thought she was a little crazy. "Well, come on!"  
  
Tealie flipped on the lights, and a virtual reality dueling arena came into view. But what surprised Yugi and Spirit was what she said next - "Now, Yugi. Now you're going to pay!"  
  
What does she mean? Yugi asked Spirit. I'm not sure, he answered. But I guess we'll find out soon enough.  
  
They thought they found out when Tealie made a simple motion - took off her coat. The necklace she wore was a Millennium item!  
  
Well, thought Spirit. That explains the sudden change.  
  
Tealie saw the gang staring at it and grinned. "Like it?" she said. "It's my Millennium Tauk."  
  
"Doesn't that belong to Ishizu?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Yes and no," she answered coolly.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Joey angrily.  
  
"Down, boy," said Tealie. "Good dog!"  
  
"YOU!!!" he yelled.  
  
"As for the question you asked earlier, the Tauk used to belong to Ishizu. She gave it to me."  
  
"Why?" asked Yugi.  
  
"The Millennium Tauk led her to me. She owned it, but couldn't combine herself with the Spirit inside."  
  
"Why not," asked Yugi.  
  
"I'm getting to that! Every Millennium item has a destined owner."  
  
"Then."  
  
She nodded. "It's me."  
  
Tealie stayed still a moment longer, then shook her head. "What am I doing?" she asked herself. "Time to duel!"  
  
Yugi (and Spirit) stepped on one side of the dueling arena, while Tealie (and the Spirit of the Millennium Tauk) stepped on the other.  
  
"Just out of curiosity," said Yugi. "What do you call the spirit of your Tauk?"  
  
"She-Spirit," answered Tealie.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why do you ask me so many questions?"  
  
"I'm just curious!"  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat."  
  
"Good riddance. I'm allergic to cats."  
  
"Well, I know what to get you for Christmas. Anyway, out of the seven Millennium items, only one has a She-Spirit inside."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Time to duel!" they both said.  
  
"Yugi," said Tealie.  
  
"Yes?" he answered.  
  
"Just so you know, I'm not dueling you for your Puzzle."  
  
Yugi and Spirit were confused. "If you're not dueling me for my Puzzle, then what are you dueling me for?"  
  
"That," she replied mysteriously, "I will reveal later. Your move."  
  
"And I play the Dark Magician, in attack mode!" Yugi said. (2500/2100)  
  
"Typical," Tealie muttered.  
  
"That ends my turn."  
  
"Okay, I play the Punished Eagle in attack mode, and one card face down." (2100/1700)  
  
"Dark Magic Attack!" (2500 vs. 2100)  
  
"Not so fast!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm activating the Mountain Field Magic Card! It powers up my Punished Eagle to higher than the Dark Magician! Punishing Talon Attack!" (2730 vs. 2500)  
  
Boom!  
  
"Dark Magician is no more!"  
  
Life points - Tealie 2000, Yugi 1770.  
  
"Your move, Yugi," said Tealie cozily.  
  
"And I play De-Spell to de-activate Mountain, bringing Punished Eagle's attack strength back down to 2100," said Yugi. "Then, I play Gaia, The Fierce Knight in attack mode! Attack!" (2300 vs. 2100)  
  
Life points - Tealie 1800, Yugi 1770.  
  
Tealie just stood there with a horrified look in her eyes.  
  
"Tealie. .?"  
  
"What is it this time?" she answered angrily.  
  
"Why are you dueling me?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Why do you care?" asked Tealie.  
  
"You said you would reveal it," he answered.  
  
"I guess I did. Maybe it'll make sense if I tell you my last name."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Be patient!" What Tealie said next surprised everyone. "Kaiba," she said.  
  
A bystander might have thought the warehouse exploded. "WHAT?!?" everyone except Tealie yelled.  
  
"You heard me," she said. "My last name is Kaiba."  
  
"But," Yugi faltered. "We've known Kaiba."  
  
"Seto," Tealie interrupted.  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
"Seto."  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
"SETO!!"  
  
"Fine. We've known Seto for a long time, and we thought he only had a brother."  
  
"That's because I only just moved in with them."  
  
"Why didn't you live with them before?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"We have time."  
  
"Fine. You know we're orphans, right."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, when our parents died, Seto and Mokuba went to one orphanage, while I went to one for girls. We didn't want to be separated, but they threatened to not only take me away, but also separate Seto and Mokuba. None of us wanted that to happen. So I went, and got adopted pretty quickly and changed my name."  
  
"You mean you weren't always Tealie?"  
  
"Actually, my name was always Tealie. It was my last name that changed."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"That's NOYB."  
  
"What?"  
  
"None Of Your Business." (A/N: Yes, there is a reason for her defensiveness. I'll reveal it in my next story, "Tealie's Mysterious Past.")  
  
"So then what happened?"  
  
"When I was in the seventh grade, I started to do web searches on my brothers. Of course, I didn't know their last name was Kaiba, and they didn't know my name. You wouldn't believe how many people are named Seto and Mokuba! After a couple years of searching, I finally found them. And that's it, I guess."  
  
"So basically, she's dueling Yugi to become a Kaiba," commented Joey.  
  
"Sort of," Tealie admitted. "But there's a bit more to it than that."  
  
"And that is?" Spirit asked through Yugi.  
  
"She doesn't have to say it," muttered Joey.  
  
"And that's supposed to mean." asked Tea.  
  
"It means that she's a greedy, selfish brat like her brother," Joey answered.  
  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!!!" exclaimed Tealie, her eyes flaring.  
  
"Calm down," said Yugi soothingly. "Just tell us what the 'bit more' is."  
  
"The 'bit more' is the way Seto's been acting! I try to have a human conversation with him, my twin brother, and all he can talk about is you, and how he was beat by you! IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"But you're not Seto," Yugi reminded her.  
  
"Don't remind me," she half-said, half-hissed.  
  
"So you don't have to hate us. You don't have to deny friendship."  
  
"Yeah." Tealie said uncertainly. He was starting to wear down her mental barrier, whether she liked it or not.  
  
"So, what do you say?" Yugi said, smiling. "Let's ditch this duel."  
  
Tealie nodded. "'Kay."  
  
A couple seconds later, Spirit and She-Spirit had retreated, and Yugi and Tealie got off the dueling platform. They were left looking at each other. Yugi broke the silence first. "So, Tealie," he said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Yugi stuck out his hand. "Well, how 'bout it? Friends?"  
  
Tealie grabbed it. "Friends."  
  
They shook on it, and then everyone went home. Tealie had four new friends, and the duel was forgotten.  
  
THE END  
  
Tealie: So what did you think? If you liked it, please review! If you didn't, well, review and tell me what I could improve on!  
  
Seto: You could always tell me where you mysteriously disappeared off to.  
  
Tealie: Ummm.I'll get back to you on that one. Anyway, I'm still trying to think of a name for She-Spirit.  
  
She-Spirit: *suddenly takes over* And my name is definitely not Yami Tealie, so don't even think of sending her that suggestion!!  
  
Tealie: *takes back over* What she said. Anyway, see you next Chronicle!! 


	3. Chronicle Two

Seto: *sleeping* ZZZzzz.  
  
Tealie: *sneaks in, jumps on bed* Good MORNING, SETO!!!  
  
Seto: AAAHHH!! *sees Tealie, looks at clock* Tealie, you do realize it's 6:30 on a Saturday morning?!?  
  
Tealie: Yep!  
  
Seto: So what do you think you're doing!?!  
  
Tealie: Waking you up. Mokuba and I have been up since five!  
  
Seto: *rolls over* What do you want?  
  
Tealie: For you to do the disclaimer. I did it the first time, and Mokuba did it last Chronicle. Your turn!  
  
Seto: Fine. *fails to stifle a huge yawn* Sorry. Tealie does not own Yu-Gi- Oh!, she does own herself, she doesn't mind if you use her, just do a disclaimer. She also does not own the Harry Potter series. There. I did it. Now, can I please go back to sleep?  
  
Tealie: *rolls eyes* Whatever. Just get up before the Chronicle's over. See ya later. *gets out of the room, turns to you* Enjoy the story!!!  
  
***********************************  
  
2  
  
It was a crisp, October afternoon. Tealie Kaiba was on her bed, reading a book, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, by J. K. Rowling.  
  
"Don't you have anything else to do?" asked a voice at the back of the room.  
  
Tealie looked up. Her soft, blue eyes met the sterner, blue eyes of her dark half, She-Spirit. She-Spirit looked very similar to Tealie, except she was thinner, looked sterner, and her straight black hair didn't keep falling in her eyes. "What are you trying to hint, She-Spirit?" asked Tealie, returning to her book.  
  
"Shouldn't Yugi be taking you somewhere?" She-Spirit asked teasingly.  
  
Tealie blushed and rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you?" she said. "We are just friends!"  
  
Just then, Tealie's twin brother, Seto Kaiba, walked into the room. He looked just like a boy-version of Tealie. He was the same height as her, had shockingly blue eyes, had hair that was constantly falling in his eyes, was thin, and, though you couldn't tell by looking, both Tealie and Seto were very good duelists. The only physical differences were that Seto had shorter hair that was brown, not black, and, obviously, he was a boy.  
  
She-Spirit retreated into the necklace just as Seto came in. "I am honestly starting to worry about you, Tealie," Seto said. "Always talking to yourself like that . Anyway, the phone's for you."  
  
Tealie took the phone, and Seto left. "Hello?" she said.  
  
"Hey, Tealie! It's Tea," said the person on the other end.  
  
"Oh, hey Tea," Tealie said rolling over on her bed. "What's up?"  
  
"That's what I'm calling about. D'ya want to come to the arcade? The rest of us are going!"  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Yep. Oh, admit it! You've got a crush on him!"  
  
"Shut up, Tea. Okay, I'll go."  
  
"Great! Meet you there! Bye!"  
  
"Bye," Tealie said, hanging up.  
  
She-Spirit had come out of the necklace by now. "Must he always do that?" she complained. "It's cramped in there!"  
  
"Spirit doesn't complain," Tealie replied. "Anyway, I'm going to the arcade."  
  
"Oh, great," She-Spirit whined. "Guess that means I have to get back in there!" She-Spirit went back into Tealie's necklace.  
  
But how could it go into a necklace, you might ask? The answer is what the necklace is. Tealie's ancient necklace is none other than the Millennium Tauk. Yugi Muto, who was mentioned earlier, has a Millennium item, too - the Millennium Puzzle. Spirit and She-Spirit live in these items. For more information on the Millennium items, see Chronicle One.  
  
Tealie ran downstairs, yelling for her little brother, Mokuba.  
  
"What, Tealie?" asked Mokuba. Mokuba was about half of Tealie's height, had very spiky hair that was as raven-black as Tealie's, and sparkling brown eyes. He was very friendly, and always seemed to be smiling and giggling.  
  
Tealie was putting on her jacket. "Mokuba," she started. "Could you tell Seto I'm going to the arcade? Don't bother him for about twenty minutes - he's working on that tournament."  
  
"Okay!" Mokuba said.  
  
A little way away, Tea, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were all at the arcade.  
  
"You sure you called her?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Of course I did!" said Tea.  
  
"No need to be so defensive," muttered Tristan.  
  
"She probably just had to run down five flights of stairs in that mansion of hers," said Joey.  
  
"Here she is!" said Yugi suddenly.  
  
"Hey guys!" yelled Tealie. "Sorry I'm a little late. You have no idea how big our yard is!"  
  
"I'm sure we don't," said Yugi, smiling. "Let's go in already!"  
  
As soon as she got in there, Tealie was amazed. "Wow," she said. "This is nothing like the arcade where I used to live! It's huge in here!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Kaiba mansion .  
  
Knock, knock. "Come in," said Seto.  
  
"Hey, big brother!" said Mokuba. "Tealie told me to tell you that she's at the arcade."  
  
"Who with?" asked Seto.  
  
"She didn't say."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"How's the tournament coming?"  
  
"Forget the tournament. Go down to the arcade and find out who she's with. Then come back and tell me."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Meanwhile, at the arcade .  
  
"Go, Tea!" said Joey.  
  
Tea was on the dance maker, and making a bit of a commotion. "Good, great!" screamed the machine, and Tea was in the spotlight!  
  
"Anyone brave enough to challenge me?" she asked.  
  
Almost immediately, Tealie was up there, next to her. "Okay," Tea said. "Challenge accepted!"  
  
The machine started. They were tied. However, during the last few, Tealie heard somebody call out, "Tealie!"  
  
Tealie stopped dancing. "Yeah?" she said.  
  
"Ha, ha! I win!" said Tea. Tealie ignored her, searching for her interrupter.  
  
Mokuba pushed his way through the crowd.  
  
"MOKUBA!!!!!" yelled Tealie. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Seto sent me," he answered.  
  
"Why? This had better be important!"  
  
"He wants to know who you're here with."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Hey, I don't know! Don't yell at me!"  
  
"I'm here with some friends," Tealie said defensively.  
  
"Who, though?"  
  
"Why should I say?"  
  
"'Cause otherwise Seto will come and find out for himself."  
  
"Fine! I'm here with Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey."  
  
"Okay, bye!"  
  
"Goodbye," said Tealie.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Seto doesn't want me hanging out with you guys," Tealie answered. "Basically, he hates your guts."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Meanwhile, on the street .  
  
Panting, Mokuba ran home. He didn't want to tell Seto what he had just found out. However, he had never lied to Seto before. "And I never will do. Sorry, Tealie."  
  
Out of breath, he jogged towards his front door. "Why did Seto have to make such a big yard?" he asked himself.  
  
When he finally got in, Mokuba went straight to Seto's office. "Seto!" he called out. "You're not gonna like this!!"  
  
"What am I not going to like?" asked Seto, though he had an idea of what was coming.  
  
"Who Tealie's been hanging out with," Mokuba answered reluctantly.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Yugi & Co."  
  
"WHAT!! She knows how I feel about Yugi Muto!!! Forget this tournament! I'm going to go give her a piece of my mind!"  
  
"Don't!" Mokuba yelled, but it was no use. "Seto!"  
  
Too late. Seto was in his limo, and had closed the door. "Take me to the arcade," he told his driver. "Quickly!"  
  
"Yes, sir," the driver replied.  
  
Back at the arcade, Tea and Tealie were at it again. Once again they were tied. Once again, Tealie heard somebody call her name. "TEALIE!" It sounded angry.  
  
Tealie, once again, stopped dancing. "What IS IT!?!?!" she yelled.  
  
"I win again!" said Tea.  
  
"More like twin again," said Tealie, recognizing the voice.  
  
"Oh, no," said Tea.  
  
"Well," said Yugi. "That's what I needed on a Saturday afternoon."  
  
"What does he want?" said Tristan and Joey together.  
  
"I just to take Tealie home," said a voice Yugi knew far too well. Seto Kaiba emerged from the shadows.  
  
"I'm not going," stated Tealie firmly.  
  
"I beg to differ," said her twin coldly.  
  
"I'm having fun."  
  
"You're coming home."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"NO!" screamed Tealie. "I'm not some two-year-old! I'm just as old as you are!"  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"Oh, right. Half a minute makes all the difference."  
  
"Come home."  
  
"No. Listen to me, Seto Kaiba! Just because you have some kind of grudge against Yugi, doesn't mean I have to! He's my friend. And so are Tea, Joey, and Tristan. Just because you don't have any friends doesn't mean I have to be an antisocial hermit as well!"  
  
The last sentence seemed to get him. He turned away, and, in a choking voice, said, "I'm sorry, Tealie. Okay, you can stay. Just be home in an hour for dinner."  
  
"All right! See you then!" Tealie called after him. "Now let's finish that dance contest, Tea!"  
  
THE END  
  
Tealie: *taps foot impatiently* What is he up too? I told him to wake up before the Chronicle was over!  
  
Mokuba: Oh, well. We can close without him.  
  
Tealie: Okay. *turns to you* Well, what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'M BEGGING YOU PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: Yeah, please review. She's going crazy!  
  
She-Spirit: And I still don't have a name yet! Please give Tealie suggestions! Just not Yami Tealie.  
  
Tealie: See you next time!!! 


	4. Chronicle Three

Tealie: *in front of mirror, putting makeup on tiredly*  
  
She-Spirit: *taps Tealie's shoulder* Uh, Tealie?  
  
Tealie: *putting concealer under her eyes* What is it?  
  
She-Spirit: *points at you* They're here.  
  
Tealie: WHAT?!?!?!? *suddenly goes into hyper-drive with the makeup, so it looks like she has five hands - one holding a hairbrush, one holding hairspray, one holding blush, one holding eye shadow, and one holding lipstick*  
  
She-Spirit: ^.^ While my aibou is busy having a fit, I guess it's my turn to do the disclaimer. Here goes - Tealie does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, she does own herself, she doesn't mind if you use her, just do a disclaimer. Though why anyone would want to borrow my mental aibou is beyond me . . .  
  
Tealie: *comes out of her fit* . I heard that! *goes back into it*  
  
She-Spirit: *goes on like she didn't hear* Another thing people forgot, I guess that technically Tealie owns me, too. I don't mind if you use me, just do a disclaimer, 'kay? Also, this one takes a bit of a time jump. Last one was in October. Now, the school year just ended.  
  
Tealie: *comes out of the fit again* It's not my fault! Nothing interesting happened in the school year! *goes back in it*  
  
She-Spirit: Whatever, hikari. Guess that's it. Oh, wait! I almost forgot!! Thank you, Yami no Ryu Sakura! I'VE GOT A NAME NOW!!!!!!! *falls on bed, giggling insanely*  
  
Tealie: *finished getting ready, stares down at She-Spirit* And you said I was mental.  
  
She-Spirit: *still giggling insanely*  
  
Tealie: *snaps fingers in front of She-Spirit's face* Earth to She-Spirit!  
  
You: *getting very impatient*  
  
Tealie: *sweat drop* Uh . . . I'll get back to her. Here's the story!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
3  
  
7:29 a.m. on a Saturday. Tealie Kaiba was fast asleep. 7:30 a.m. RING!!!!! "Ugh." An arm appeared out from under the blankets and hit the alarm. RI . . . After about thirty seconds, the rest of Tealie appeared. She sat up and yawned.  
  
"ARGH!" said a voice loudly.  
  
Tealie jumped. "What, She-Spirit?" she said irritably.  
  
"Two things." said She-Spirit. "Number one - I can understand you doing that during the school year, when you have to get out for school, but the school year's over! I need a lie-in!"  
  
Tealie sighed and rolled her eyes. "You can catch up on your sleep later," she said. "I'm leaving the Tauk behind anyway."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm going to the beach. Didn't you pay attention when I told you yesterday?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I don't see why I bother telling you things," Tealie said, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Anyway, what was the second thing?"  
  
"The second thing is that I don't want to be called She-Spirit! I have a name too, you know."  
  
"What's that?" asked Tealie.  
  
"Raven Shaddi," replied She-Spirit.  
  
"Raven," repeated Tealie skeptically. "Isn't that a strange name for someone who lived in ancient Egypt? I mean, no offense, it just seems a bit, well, present-day."  
  
"Actually, that's the English translation," Raven admitted. "I can't actually remember my original name. All I know is that I got it because my hair is black as a raven."  
  
"Well, that makes sense. Anyway, go back to sleep. I'll see you later, Raven."  
  
Raven yawned. "See you later."  
  
Tealie changed into her bikini, and ran downstairs. She ate her toast quickly, and grabbed her lunch and towel. "Bye, Seto," she said to her twin brother. "See you later, Mokuba," she told her younger brother.  
  
"Have fun, Tealie," replied Seto.  
  
"Bye, Tealie!" said Mokuba.  
  
Tealie ran down her extremely long driveway. When she finally got to the end, she breathlessly hopped into her limo. "Pick up my friends," she gasped to her driver.  
  
"Which ones, miss?" he asked.  
  
Tealie giggled. "Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea."  
  
"Right on it, miss."  
  
When all five of them were in the car, Tealie announced, "Now to the beach!" Everyone cheered.  
  
An hour later, they made in to Huudsson Lake, a saltwater lake. "Here we are!" said Tealie.  
  
Joey got out first. "Hey, guys," he said. "Don't get out yet."  
  
"Why?" questioned Tristan.  
  
"I want to swim!" whined Tea.  
  
"You'll be able to," Joey said. "I just have a surprise for you all."  
  
"Okay," Yugi said.  
  
"Works for me," said Tea and Tealie together.  
  
Joey closed the car door.  
  
(begin flashback)  
  
"You okay, Serenity?" Joey asked.  
  
"Better than okay," answered the figure on the bed. Because her face was covered in bandages, it was impossible to see any features.  
  
"Say, Serenity?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Remember before Mom and Dad divorced, when I took you to the beach?"  
  
"I'll never forget it."  
  
"Remember how I promised you I'd take you there again?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, schools going to be out in a couple weeks. I've been planning a trip to Huudsson beach with my friends. I thought it would be a good time to show you off. Think you'll be up to it?"  
  
"Oh, Joey! Of course I'll be there!  
  
(end flashback)  
  
"You can come out now, Sis!" Joey called.  
  
Out from behind a tree came a 13-year-old girl who was as tall as Joey. She had brown, waist-length hair and soft, brown eyes. She was wearing a sky-blue bikini.  
  
"Well?" she said, her eyes scanning the empty beach around her. "Where are your friends?"  
  
"In the limo," Joey answered casually.  
  
"Limo!" Serenity exclaimed, surprised. "I thought the prize was only $3 million!"  
  
"It's not mine. It's Tealie's."  
  
"Tealie? You never told me about her!"  
  
"I met her afterward. She's a Kaiba, but she's a wicked nice one."  
  
"Oh."  
  
By now they had reached the limo. Joey opened the door. "Allow me to introduce. . .my sister, Serenity!"  
  
"Serenity?!?" everyone said, surprised.  
  
"Serenity, this is Tristan, Tea, Yugi, and Tealie," Joey said, pointing to each of them in turn. "Guys, this is Serenity."  
  
"Hi, Serenity!" everyone said.  
  
"Let's swim!" suggested Tea.  
  
"Yeah!" everyone else agreed.  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
"You seem restless, big brother," said Mokuba.  
  
Seto was restless. He kept sitting down at his laptop and standing up again. He went upstairs and came back downstairs. He went downstairs and came back upstairs. Finally, he put on his coat. "If anyone calls for me, I'm taking the day off."  
  
"Where are you going, Seto?" Mokuba asked innocently.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Seto. "I'm just going for a walk. Away from here."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
He walked down his driveway, towards his car.  
  
(begin flashback)  
  
Tealie was on a dance machine at the arcade. She was yelling at him. "Listen to me, Seto Kaiba! Just because you don't have any friends doesn't mean I have to be an antisocial hermit as well!"  
  
(end flashback)  
  
'Maybe she's right,' he thought. 'Maybe I don't have any friends. . .don't be ridiculous, Seto Kaiba! Mokuba's still your friend, isn't he?' Normally that would have comforted him, but today was different.  
  
He got into his limo. "Take me somewhere," he told his driver.  
  
"Where, sir?"  
  
"Somewhere. Anywhere. Actually, take me to Huudsson Lake."  
  
"Huudsson Lake, sir?" asked his driver.  
  
"Yes. Take me there, will you?" Seto asked. 'A walk around the lake might ease my nerves,' he thought.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
An hour later, Seto arrived at the lake. "Don't expect me back for a while," he told his driver.  
  
He had walked around three quarters of the lake when he began to notice the world around him. He heard people long before he saw them. He heard shouts, splashes, and laughs. He sighed. 'If only I had that kind of life,' he thought sadly. 'If only I had friends and a happy-go-lucky life.' He sighed again. 'The only family I've got is Mokuba and Tealie. And I hardly know Tealie. She might as well be a stranger who happens to live in the same house as me and eat at the same table.' His dismal thoughts were interrupted by a loud shout. It wasn't so much the shout, which said simply "Ready, set, go!" but who had said it. 'That sounded like. . .TEALIE!?!' (A/N: O.O LONG PARAGRAPH!!!)  
  
Seto froze in his tracks. He realized now that all Tealie had told him was that she was going to a lake. 'Oh, no!' he thought. 'Please, I don't want to see her and her friends. . .I don't want to see friends.' However, his beliefs were confirmed when a different voice claiming, "Tristan wins!" 'Oh, great. It is them. That was Yugi, and Tristan hangs out with Tealie too. Well, I'll keep walking, and if she sees me, she sees me.' Gulping slightly nervously, Seto Kaiba walked on.  
  
It turned out, however, that he saw her. It was just that the "her" wasn't Tealie. When he walked over a little hill that had separated them, the first thing he saw was Tristan and Joey fighting furiously about who had won the race. The next thing he saw was Tealie and Yugi with Should-We- Risk-Getting-Drowned-and-Try-and-Separate-Them looks on their faces. Shifting his gaze again, this time to the beach, Seto stopped. There were two girls tanning themselves on the beach. One he recognized as Tea. The other. . .well, it was her Seto found himself staring at. She was wearing a sky-blue bikini and had waist-length brown hair. Seto didn't know who she was, but of course everyone else knew she was Serenity.  
  
Seto had never felt the way he did right now. His heart felt as though it was about to pump right out of his chest. He felt as though if he had tried to speak, he would stutter uncontrollably. Try as he might, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He knew it. Cold-hearted Seto Kaiba was experiencing his first love.  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
Tealie saw Seto first. 'Oh!' she thought. 'Seto's here. I know I didn't tell him where I was going, so he must be here by coincidence. Well, I'll just ignore him and. . .what is up with him? He hasn't budged. What is he staring at?' She followed his gaze, and, more surprised than ever, saw it led right to Tea and Serenity. 'He's seen Tea a million times, so it must be. . .Serenity?!?'  
  
"Uh, Tealie?" Yugi said, snapping his fingers in front of her face.  
  
Tealie shook her head. "Huh?" she said. 'Real intelligent, Tealie,' she thought.  
  
"Don't do that!" Yugi said, by way of answering her question. "You were spacing out. Your eyes were bulging. Are you okay?"  
  
"Um. . .I feel fine," she answered.  
  
"What were you staring at, anyway?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." 'I'll tell them later,' Tealie thought.  
  
"Um. . .okay. . ." Yugi replied. 'She's definitely keeping something from me. But, whatever. I won't push her.'  
  
Serenity saw Seto next. Of course, she don't know him, but she caught him staring at her. "Oh!" she exclaimed quietly.  
  
"What is it, Serenity?" asked Tea, sitting up.  
  
"Um, a-a-a," Serenity stuttered.  
  
Tea noticed she had been going increasingly dark shades of red. "What is up with you?"  
  
Seto was still on top of the hill. 'So her name's Serenity,' he thought. He knew he'd been seen, but he just couldn't move. 'She's beautiful. . .'  
  
Tea started to worry slightly. "What are you looking at?" she asked.  
  
"A - a - a," Serenity stuttered.  
  
Tea shrugged. "Whatever," she said. 'Time to see for myself,' she thought. Tea followed Serenity's gaze, and found Seto Kaiba. "Kaiba!" she exclaimed with a mixture of surprise and anger.  
  
"Kaiba?" Serenity asked blankly.  
  
"Yeah," Tea said, rolling over to tan her back. "You don't want anything to do with him. He's done some pretty jerky things to beat Yugi in a duel."  
  
Serenity broke her gaze, and turned to Tea. "Hang on a sec," she said, confused. "Wasn't your friend Tealie's last name Kaiba?"  
  
"Yup. She's Kaiba's twin sister. She and Mokuba, her little brother, are pretty friendly, but Kaiba's a grade A jerk, and that's that."  
  
"Oh," Serenity said, disappointed. Her soft brown eyes met Seto's deep blue eyes once more, but she broke the eye contact.  
  
On top of the hill, Seto was feeling pretty disappointed himself. 'Now I'll never get her, not after Tea's little speech. But. . .' He'd just had a sudden brain wave. 'If she's the puppy's little sister, and Tealie's friends with the puppy, I could get Tealie to pair us up!'  
  
A similar brain wave had occurred to Serenity. 'Hold on a sec. Didn't Tea say Tealie was his twin?!? I will be able to meet him!!!!!!!'  
  
Serenity got up. "I think I'll go swim," she told Tea.  
  
Tea's voice was muffled by the sand, so all Serenity heard was, "Mumphamumph."  
  
Serenity swam to the fight. "Um, Tealie? Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure," Tealie replied. "Hang on a sec. Joey! Tristan! CUT IT OUT! YOU TIED, ALL RIGHT!?!"  
  
Joey and Tristan separated. "Sure," began Joey. "Whatever," finished Tristan. They swam in opposite directions.  
  
Tealie turned to Serenity. "Let's go elsewhere," she said. Serenity just nodded. They swam toward a piece of unaccompanied beach.  
  
"So, what's on your mind?" asked Tealie.  
  
"Um," said Serenity, unsure of where to begin. "Well, do you, um, have a twin?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"A brother?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Seto, but most people just call him Kaiba."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"No. Why would I? He's my twin!"  
  
"Did you know he was on top of that hill?" Serenity asked, pointing.  
  
"I noticed."  
  
Serenity surprised Tealie with what she said next. "He's cute."  
  
Tealie looked at her curiously. "You think so?"  
  
"Yeah. He was looking at me. His eyes are so, well, blue! And the way his hair falls into his eyes. . ." She started to space out with a strange, glazed, carefree look in her eyes.  
  
"Lemme guess. You want me to pair you two up."  
  
Serenity came back to Earth from wherever her mind had been. "Yes. I don't care how you do it, just get us on a date!!!!"  
  
"All right. It's time he met someone anyway."  
  
By now the sun had started to set. "Hey, TEALIE!!!" yelled Tristan. "Hurry up! Or we'll leave without you two!"  
  
"Two?" Tealie asked Serenity.  
  
"Yeah! I'm going to Dad and Joey for a week! And if I like it, I'm going to stay for the school year!"  
  
"Oh. Well, cover your ears," Tealie warned. Serenity covered her ears. "THAT WOULD BE A LITTLE HARD, CONSIDERING IT'S MY LIMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WELL, HURRY UP!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Coming," said Serenity.  
  
"WHAT?" yelled either Joey or Tristan, they couldn't tell.  
  
"I SAID, C O M I N G!!!" yelled Serenity.  
  
Tealie and Serenity swam towards the beach. Tealie noticed that Seto had left, but didn't say anything. When they had got to the limousine, Tealie whispered the info and a plan to Yugi. What was this plan? Find out next time!  
  
THE END  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tealie: Aw, love is in the air.  
  
Raven Shaddi: *still giggling insanely*  
  
Tealie: CUT IT OUT, RAVEN!!  
  
Raven: *completely ignores her, keeps giggling*  
  
Tealie: *sighs, gets an idea* Oh, YUGI!!!  
  
Yugi Muto: Yeah?  
  
Tealie: D'ya think we could temporarily trade Yamis?  
  
Yugi: But that would mean you'd have a boy Yami, and I'd have a girl Yami!  
  
Tealie: So? Josh is a boy, and he has a girl Yami!  
  
Raven: *stops laughing*  
  
Raven, Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, and Yami Marik: O.O Scary. . .  
  
Tealie, Yugi, Ryou Bakura, and Marik Ishtar: ^.^ R&R please!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\|/ 


	5. Chronicle Four

Tealie: No, you do it!  
  
Raven: No, you do it!  
  
Tealie: No, you do it!  
  
Raven: No, you do it!  
  
Tealie: No, you do it!  
  
Raven: No, you do it!  
  
Yugi: ?.? What are they fighting about?  
  
Yami: -_- Who does the disclaimer.  
  
Tealie: No, you do it!  
  
Raven: No, you do it!  
  
Yugi: . For heaven's sakes! I'll do it!!!  
  
Tealie, Raven, Yami: *relieved* I was hoping you'd say that.  
  
Yugi: -_- *sighs* Tealie Kaiba does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, however, she owns herself and Raven. Blah, blah. I did it. Are you happy now!?!  
  
Tealie, Raven, Yami: ^.^ YES!!!!!!! ON WITH THE NOTORIOUSLY SHORT FICCY!!!!!!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(A/N: Like they said, this one is notoriously short. It's basically an introduction to number five)  
  
4  
  
It was a hot, humid, July Wednesday morning. Tea, Serenity, Joey, Mokuba, Tristan, and Yugi were all sprawled out in Tea's room.  
  
"So is there any point to this?" Joey asked.  
  
Mokuba, who'd been lying down on Tea's bed, sat up. "Yeah," he said. "All of us except Serenity and I are 15, right?"  
  
Everyone else in the room nodded. Mokuba looked at Serenity. "You're 14, right?" Serenity nodded, too hot to say anything. "And I'm 11," Mokuba added as an afterthought.  
  
"Okay," said Joey. "Now that we all know each other's ages, will someone tell me the meaning of this freaking meeting!"  
  
"Right," said Mokuba. "Well, I don't know if any of you know it, but Tealie and Seto's birthday's tomorrow."  
  
The effect of this simple statement was incredible. Everyone had been lying down or was flopped against something. Suddenly, every single person in the room was sitting straight up and saying things that were getting mixed with what other people were saying.  
  
"Their birthday's tomorrow!?!" said either Tea or Serenity.  
  
"I had no clue when Tealie's birthday was!" said either Yugi or Joey.  
  
"I've gotta get a couple presents!" said no one in particular.  
  
"I'm confused!" said either Joey or Tristan.  
  
Mokuba grinned. "Calm down," he said. "I've got money - Seto gives us huge allowances - I've got a driver, and there's a mall down the road. Anyway, I've been planning a surprise party for Tealie and Seto. Here's the plan. . ."  
  
But I can't tell you what it was, or it would ruin the next story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tealie: O.O It's over already?  
  
Yami: ^.^ We told you it was notoriously short.  
  
Yugi: O.O It's your birthday tomorrow?  
  
Raven: ^.^ No duh, small fry.  
  
Yugi, Tealie and Yami: . Get 'er! *charge at Raven*  
  
Raven: O.O AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! R&R BEFORE THEY KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
